The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Banana Daiquiri’ characterized by ruffled semi double to single yellow flowers. The new Geum was the result of a breeding program in Hebron, Ill. since 2006. T he selection of the new plant was made in 2009 and was due to its' ruffled semi double to single yellow flowers. The initial asexual propagation of the new Geum plant was by division and took place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2009. Continued asexual propagation by division since that time has shown that the unique features of the new Geum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.